villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Internet
I'nternet '''later known as '''Streaming',' '''is a major antagonist in the Cartoon Network series ''Regular Show being the main antagonist of the episodes Format Wars II and Meet the Seer and the secondary antagonist of A Regular Epic Final Battle. He is the secondary antagonist of the 8th and final series. He was voiced by Roger Craig Smith as Internet and by Keith David as Streaming. History Format Wars II In this episode Internet is recruited by DVD to assist him in the Format Wars against the Laserdisk Guardian and other guardians of obsolete formats, he proves to be a very powerful opponent. When Laserdisk and DVD make amends however Internet betrays DVD and destroys Laserdisk, he revealed he was going to do this to DVD from the very begining and then proceeds to take control of his entire army. DVD then joins forces with Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscle Man and Fives. They manage to defeat him by destroying the tower which powers him causing him to lose connection and malfunction. He appears at the end of the episode and breaks the fourth wall to the audience. Meet the Seer In this episode Internet (Now known as Streaming) controls Planet Streaming and when Mordecai, Rigby Eileen, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and Fives are going to Planet Neilseen to find the seer and discuss Pops' history and why he must fight Anti-Pops. They arrive and are welcomed by two router like machines who tell them they've arrived on Planet Streaming, confused Benson tells them they thought this was Planet Neilseen, the two machines scan them and discover that they are the Disc Masters and attempt to imprison them however they are saved by Reel to Reel and Black and White the only remaining Guardians of Obsolete formats. Streaming himself does not appear until the end of the episode when everyone is attempting to leave, he attempts to kill the Disc masters but Reel to reel sacrifices himself to save them, Black and White in a fit of rage tries to avenge of him but is also killed by Streaming, he starts monlouging but begins buffering, The Disc Masters, Skips and Eileen escape just in time. Streaming then begins to chase after them but Blu Ray and DVD (now HD DVD) hold him off. A Regular Epic Final Battle Part II In this episode Streaming appears this time as the secondary antagonist, he arrives right after the battle between the battle between Pops and Anti Pops. He arrives in order to defeat the disc masters but ends up battling the loliland statue. Moredcai and Rigby attempt to fire lasers at him but he merges himself with his minions and becomes more powerful than he ever was before. He battles the giant baby duck form made from Eileen, Skips, Benson, The Baby Ducks, Guardians of Eternal Youth and various other fan favourite characters, he puts up a good fight but is destroyed by Gary's blow to him, The Statue's elbow drop and HD DVD and Blu Ray's shock waves. Whatever was left of him was erased from existence by Anti-Pops. Appearance As Internet his only real physical form is his black router like head which has a red flash button and spikes at the top, however he did have a robotic suit which was black with red areas and cube shaped with rectangular arms that had a red tint at the bottom and were detached, his legs were also detached. As Streaming he has a much more humanoid appearance with a body that is transparent yellow with white specks dotted around in it, he also has legs in this form and his router like head is inside the top of his transparent body. Abilities As Internet his main attack method is firing his lasers which instantly vaporise whoever or whatever they hit, his main defensive strategy is creating a firewall which is literally a wall of fire blocking any opponents from attacking him. As Streaming he still uses the laser technique and flight ability but doesn't use the firewall very often, in this form he is also able to fuse himself with his henchmen giving him even more power. Personality Internet was cold and calculating with no concept of mercy and little concept of emotion, because of this he would easily terminate anything that would get in his way. He took glee in destroying and tormenting his enemies and his allies. He killed those he deemed obsolete or simply because he felt like it (or as he puts it "lolz") he had no mercy for these "obsolete" formats and took pride in his ability to easily stream weak or poorly compressed media to the web. He also viewed TV as an "obsolete/dead" format especially compared to himself. As Streaming his personality was not much different since they are after all the same entity. As Streaming he still regains all of his original personality but is far more expressive and less robotic especially in his voice. Trivia As Internet he was voiced by Roger Craig Smith who also portrays Thomas/Nikolai a redeemed villain from Regular Show and as Streaming he is voiced by Keith David who also portrays Doctor Facilier, the main antagonist of Disney's "The Princess and The Frog" When DVD said to him "have a heart" he responded "404 not found" Internet/Streaming is one of the most evil Regular Show villains along with Klorgbane and Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. Gallery S6E16_144_Internet.png Category:Internet Villains Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Game Changer Category:Pure Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Knights Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fighter